The present disclosure relates generally to logical contingency analysis for domain-specific languages, and more specifically, to logical contingency analysis for arbitrary domain-specific languages including arbitrary grammar.
Business automation relies on an adequate representation of business policies and business domain knowledge. A simple and direct way of acquiring this knowledge includes providing adequate authoring tools that permit an expert of the business domain to directly express the knowledge. These authoring tools provide means for expressing the knowledge in a way that is natural for the expert and sufficiently precise for allowing a treatment of the knowledge by the business automation system.